Mistletoe isn't always to blame JosefMick Slash
by Emerald72
Summary: A Christmas party at Josef's. Josef/Mick Slash - male/male pairing. Mature Audiences only.


Title: Mistletoe (isn't always to blame)

Pairing: Josef/Mick

Rating: NC17 for sexual content

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: A holiday offering for the festive season.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Good party."

"Aren't they always?"

Josef slumped against the frame of the kitchen doorway and arched an eyebrow in Mick's direction. He was right of course; Josef Kostan always knew how to throw a good shindig.

Mick leant against the opposite frame, trying to look cool, hands tucked awkwardly into the pocket of his jeans. Josef supposed he was trying to adopt a pose of casual nonchalance but the effect was being swallowed by the ungainly positioning of his body and the fact that he kept shifting posture every five seconds.

He was inelegant and unrefined and utterly mesmerizing to Josef.

Josef reached for Mick then, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Mick's jeans and drawing him near. Mick parted his lips and drew in a breath, his gasp of protest cut off by Josef's mouth pressing against his, kissing him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Mick huffed, after Josef had ended the kiss. Still Josef couldn't help but note the way Mick licked his lips, scenting the taste of him on his mouth.

Josef shrugged and pointed to the mistletoe hanging from the beam above them.

"So?" Mick's indignation sounded forced. "That doesn't mean you're supposed to kiss me under it."

"Why not?"

That was Josef's answer for almost everything and Mick found himself unable to suppress the smile that curled at his lips.

"Come upstairs with me." Josef leaned close, his breath fanning hot on Mick's neck.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to do this anymore?" Mick found himself moving into Josef's space, closing the already imperceptible gap between them.

"Methinks the Vampire doth protest too much." Josef pressed his hand against Mick's crotch, stroking the length of him through the material of his pants. "Would you prefer I took you right here in front of everyone?"

"No….but"

"But what, Mick?" Josef released his grip on Mick's cock and took a step back. "We never agreed on anything, you spoke I listened and here we are again."

Josef placed his lips against Mick's ear then and whispered to him, his voice low and seductive. "You were hard before I kissed you, don't try and tell me you're not the slightest bit interested in letting me take you upstairs, and having my cock buried in your arse."

Mick had known Josef for more than two decades and he still didn't know how he did it, how he made the crudest of statements sound like refined poetry.

Mick hesitated and then nodded his assent.

"I suppose you've got a whole tree of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling up there." Mick rolled his eyes at Josef as he accepted Josef's proffered hand.

"Something like that." Josef grinned and turned heel, leading Mick by the hand through the corridors of the house.

There was no mistletoe hanging from the ceiling upstairs, just hands clutching and fingers fumbling with buttons and zippers. Clothes shed and kicked away in a crumpled heap on the floor, mouths crushed together.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Mick moaned under his breath as Josef pushed him back onto the bed.

"Why not?"

What could Mick say, the truth? He was terrified of falling in love with his best friend, though part of him was certain that Josef felt the same way. Mick wasn't blind, he'd seen the way Josef looked at him, the way he stared, a little too misty eyed when he thought Mick wasn't looking.

He answered instead with, "Because I wasn't raised that way."

Being a Vampire changes thing, you're no longer part of the mortal realm so the rules and constructions of human society cease to apply. Mick still clung to his humanity, unable to let it go completely.

"Neither was I." Josef raised himself up onto outstretched arms and looked at Mick pointedly.

Josef didn't need to say anything further. Mick knew what he was thinking, his expression was evident.

_"Your point being, Mick? We're Vampires, remember?"_

Josef shimmied down Mick's body, taking his erection into his mouth, evoking a gasp of pleasure as he worked his lips and tongue over Mick's hardness.

"Sweet Jesus." Mick gritted his teeth and reached down to grip the sides of Josef's skull in his hands, hips arching upwards as he thrust into Josef's mouth. "I love you. _Wait, crap, did I just say that out loud?_"

Josef raised his head and grinned.

Mick felt hands turning him onto his stomach, cold viscous liquid being applied with the quick wipe of a finger. And then Josef was entering him.

"I know you do." Josef bent his head to Mick's ear and whispered as he slowly withdrew and then thrust back into Mick's passage.

Placing a hand under Mick's body, Josef raised Mick's hips slightly and wrapped his fingers around Mick's cock, forming a fist for Mick to thrust into, his own movements becoming increasinly frantic as he approached the point of no return.

"Fuck, yes."

Josef thrust forward one last time and then fell into an abyss of pleasure, body trembling and fangs sunk deep into the back of Mick's neck. Mick joined him moments later, growling out the rhythm of his own climax as he flooded Josef's hand with his fluid and sank his own fangs into the flesh of Josef's wrist.

"So what are we going to blame it on this time?" Mick asked, only half joking, after they were both spent. "There's no mistletoe up here."

"I don't know about you, Mick." Josef withdrew to lie alongside him, his hand tracing languid circles over Mick's back, "but personally I'm going to blame this on you." He paused, and then added, "And me."

Josef didn't need to say anything further. Mick knew in that moment Josef had just confessed his own feelings, the words hanging in the air between them.

_"It's you and me Mick. Now and for eternity."_


End file.
